


I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire

by arisanite



Series: Fine Print [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contract, Dirty Talk, F/M, Teacher/Student, agreement, au!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: (A “Fine Print”-related drabble.) You and the professor haven’t seen each other for a long while and you both decided to do something about it from the moment you arrive in his apartment.





	I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire

 

Remnants.

That was all you remember.

 

The room… the shelf… the bedside table…

The hurriedly torn clothes on the floor.

His trench-coat carelessly thrown aside, still reeking with his perfume that he had hurriedly put on before meeting you at the train station.

The musk of the room that smelled of old paper from his books and those artifacts he liked to keep that were starting to accumulate.

The smell of cinnamon that was somewhat wafting from the kitchen considering the fact that he wasn’t baking at all.

The low hum of that old phonograph that he bought for no goddamn reason as you try to explain to yourself that he has this nostalgic attachment to antiques… and the way it played this old song you swore you heard from your dad’s old playlist when you were a kid…

 

_I don’t want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart ~_ _♫_

However, despite the catchy old tune couldn’t stick in your brain, since all that could penetrate your head at that exact very ironic moment –

 

Is the sound of his huffing…

That boyish look he was currently sporting – with the short gold curls and that white polo that is opened halfway –

Those glasses left on his face still askew…

Those predatory eyes with pupils so dilated it literally drowns out all the blue –

 

And that goddamn humongous cock that was penetrating your cunt –

Over and over and over…

 

 

“ _Oh god!_ ”

 

 

The professor quietly let out a grunt, just a tone underneath your moans that filled his room.

His hands were wrapped around your bare waist, as he had bunched up your plaited checkered skirt after almost tearing your blouse apart after peppering your bare chest with hungry kisses you swore you haven’t felt for over a month…

He opened his eyes, and he gazed down to admire the way you had your hands above your head, with parts of the duvet you were lying on drawn into your fists as you abused and pulled them during the entire time he drove and pounded that throbbing cock inside your aching cunt…

 

 

_In my heart I have but one desire_

_And that one is you_

_No other will do ~_ _♪_

A crease appeared over his brow as he watched you twist and turn in his arms, seemingly sinking in deep thought as he admired the way you moaned and whimpered his name.

But you didn’t notice the worried expression that appeared on that angelic face, framed by that one errant gold curl that fell on his sweat-tainted forehead with how you were currently drowning in the sexual sensations that was claiming your body…

Not to mention the taste of peppermint still on your lips that obviously came from his own…

That aroma of his cologne that was slowly sticking to your skin as well…

And that haunting old song that either gave you discomfort with its outdatedness and somewhat gave you erotic chills with its words that seemed to apply with the secret relationship between the two of you…

For a moment he gave one sharp thrust – causing you to jerk your chest up from the bed, with your thighs twitching, until he slowly pulled halfway out, giving you enough time to catch your breath and ease the tension around his cock…

But without giving you any warning, you felt him tense up again as he placed one hand underneath your stomach and one on the bottom of your spine – giving this one sharp thrust causing you to scream out and shudder all over –

 

 

“ _T-Tom –_ “

 

 

He bit his lip, just watching you lose yourself.

If you saw his disheveled look, with his red necktie still hanging untied on both sides of his collar, that taut chest rising up and down as he caught his breath, and the way he bit his lip as he slowly eased himself out of your folds once more – you wouldn’t have been able to resist climaxing. But your eyes remained closed, completely overcome by pleasure; your chest pointing upwards as you completely lost control of your legs, allowing him to prop your stocking-clad thighs against his chest, enjoying the way the rough patterned material brushing against his bare skin…

But there was something else on his face…

Something that would have explained how much he missed you after all that time he spent away from you… Something that would have explained how much he appreciated you dressing up like a school girl for him as he always liked it… Something on that face that would have expressed that he felt such deeper feelings than that lust that was throbbing through his body at that exact moment…

But knowing how you’d probably retaliate and break that beautiful atmosphere of desire and sex if he dared to say the words he wanted to say…

He just closed his eyes and began to hum the song that was currently playing brokenly on that old Phonograph of his…

 

 

_I’ve lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission that you feel the same_

_I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of believe me_

You came back to your senses as he paused, your half-lidded eyes looking up at him as you questioningly looked at him humming to himself…

When you felt your entire body shiver as you watch him remove one of his hands from your waist…

As he brought it up to his mouth…

Sticking his thumb out as he slipped it in between his lips, wetting it with his tongue.

 

 

 _Gulp_.

 

 

The sound you made with your throat echoed inside your head, as the resounding pop that came from his mouth rhymed with it the moment he released his thumb.

Without removing those eyes from yours…

Those eyes that wanted more than your heart and your soul…

You barely noticed how he lowered his hand in between your thighs still shaking –

And nudged his wet thumb against your aching clit.

 

 

 _“FUCK!_ ”

 

 

Your body reacted violently to this small gesture.

Your voice rose in intensity as your hips began to jerk with every movement of his dripping thumb against your clit –

As you pulled so hard against the duvet, almost yanking them from the way they were tucked underneath the mattress.

Not to mention how your feet violently scraped against his shoulder blades, with your legs slung over his shoulder –

As you felt your entire body numb all over, causing you to fall back on the bed and arch your body upwards, almost burying your head into the covers as you began to scream your head off…

 

 

“ _JESUS –_ “

 

 

Tom gritted his teeth as mist clouded his glasses.

Seeing you convulse and come with just his hand, his cock still snug in you – just gave him enough energy to put all his weight on his knees as he slid you upwards against the mattress as his cock began to stiffen once more inside your contracting walls.

And as he began to ascend towards his own climax, he slowly hummed the song playing softly in the room as he thrust into you over and over and over, ignoring the way the furniture creaked even louder than the sound coming from the old phonograph –

 

 

_I don’t want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart!_

Humming it as if it was his love song to you.

Of course you didn’t know.

Your head was still in the clouds the entire time.


End file.
